


Alone

by Leopardwing



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 2x12, Beach House, F/M, Fluf, Sharing a Bed, Short, like really short, six-drink Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardwing/pseuds/Leopardwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drink: Amy’s a little spacey, Two drinks: Loud Amy, Three drinks: Amy Dancepants!, Four drink Amy is a bit of a pervert, five drink Amy is weirdly confident, and six-drink Amy, well she's just lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

The night at the beach house was over and Jake found himself laying in Boyle's bed (Boyle on the floor of course) fooling around on his phone. 

Shuffling, he fist pumped the air as he got another set of points in Cwazy Cupcakes.

"Yes!" He whispered and jumped when he saw a small movement from the corner of his eye.

Briefly, Jake wondered if Charles was awake and turned on his side to notice Charles wasn't there on the floor at all.

"Amy?" He asked in surprise.

"Huh?" A weak whisper spoke and she looked at the bed.

"Where's Charles?" Jake asked in confusion. Had he been so engrossed in the game he didn't see him leave?

"He left…I felt bad that he had to sleep on the floor." Amy looked down, "So I gave him my bed. Plus it." Her voice dropped, almost shyly, "It was so lonely in my room."

Jake sighed. "I thought Gina was taking care of you." Gina liked six-drink Amy and had made sure that she was asleep and taken care of.

"Gina's sleeping." Amy groaned, "The floors so uncomfortable."

Placing his phone on the bedside table, Jake couldn't help but smile. "Sleep on the bed, it's fine, I can sleep on the ground."

Amy grinned, "Thanks." 

She stood and stumbled over to Jake, pausing right before the bed. Jake rolled his legs off of it.

"C-can you stay?"

"Huh?"

"Stay in the bed, it'll be lonely if you sleep on the floor." Amy kept her eyes firmly on his.

Jake fell back on the bed, "Sure."

 _It's just for the night, after all._ He told himself. 

She placed herself on the bed and pulled the cover over herself. Her head dipped into the pillow and she brought her knees closer to her chest.

"Thanks." Amy said quietly and her eyes flickered shut. 

Jake grinned, a tiny thing, and found himself quickly falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
